Swim Party Vriskaxreader
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: vriskas. not as long as the others


A black one piece without a back, and white spider webs and blue spiders design….  
You looked at it a bit before looking up at (f/n), "seriously?" they laughed at your expression and pulled out their phone, sending a text to someone before looking back at you, "yes I'm serious!" you stood up and walked down to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.  
(f/n) stood in front of the TV, anger in their eyes, "(y/n) (last/n)! You will put that swim suit on and go to the party!" you chucked a pillow at your friend, the pillow of course, missing. You groaned and fell onto the couch, "but (fffff/nnnnn), I don't WANT to wear the swim suit!" the two of you sat in a different kind of silence until there was a knock at the door; (f/n) smiled and went to answer the door. When they came back in they leaned against the wall and smiled at you, "if you won't put the swim suit on by yourself, I know someone who will do it for you." You raised an eyebrow at your friend, "who on earth, would dare try to undress and redress me?" you heard a laugh from the hall that sent shivers down your spine, and the owner of the laugh walked into the living room.  
"was that a challenge (y/n)?" your eyes went wide when Vriska walked in, she was in a pair of blue short (VERY short) shorts and a bikini top with the Scorpio symbol on the right breast. You swallowed and regained your composure, "what if it was?" she walked over to you and grabbed your arm, dragging you towards the bathroom, "I'm suuuuuuuure to win (y/n)"  
-an embarrassing change later—  
You walked out of the bathroom in the swimsuit, Vriska had managed to get you undressed and into the swim suit with very little mind control used. You walked into your room and put on some slacks before walking back to the living room where Vriska stood with a triumphant smirk on her face, "that wasn't so hard now was it (y/n)?" you flipped her off and stalked into your kitchen, "Vriska! Where did (f/n) go?" you grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and turned around, running face first into Vriska who grabbed your waist to straighten you, that didn't help the blush that was still on your face from the whole bathroom thing.  
"They left already. I assume they left to avoid your anger." You pushed away from Vriska and walked to the living room, she walked behind you, "so (y/n), are we going to the party at all?" you turned towards the door, grabbing your car keys, "let's go then Vriska." You two walked out to your car, when you went to unlock the driver's side door the key were snatched from your hand, you turned around and came face-to-face with Vriska, again, "can I drive (y/n)? You know what? I'm not even asking, I'm driving." She shoved you to the other side of the car and got in the driver side. You grumbled and got into the car.  
-Vriska's driving later *shiver*-  
You literally jumped out of your car and ran over to the driver's side door, yanking it open and glaring at Vriska, "you almost killed us!" she laughed and got out of the car, locking the doors and smiling down at you, "but I didn't, there is the catch. Enough talk, let's go inside!"  
She dragged you inside and stopped at the living room, smiling at all the attendees who were sitting in a circle, "what are you guys playing?" the two of you were sat in two different spots in the circle, after which, Karkat told everyone the rules of the game.  
"We are going to play spin the bottle. I assume you fuckasses know how to play. Someone spins the bottle, and whoever the lid lands on, has to kiss the one who spun the bottle." From there, the game began.  
-a million (5) turns later—  
You had yet to kiss anyone, that was pretty good in your eyes, until Karkat's eyes fell on you, "your turn (y/n)." you groaned and leaned forward, spinning the bottle. Everyone watched the bottle as it span, you spun it pretty quickly, which called for quite awhile of waiting.  
Finally it stopped, you followed the end and groaned when you saw who it had landed on, "well well weeeeeeeell (y/n), how lucky can you get?" Vriska stood and walked over to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you up, she grinned down at you, her fangs shining in the light of the room. You heard some snickers from the others, moist likely the ones that know of your crush on the spider obsessed troll. You blushed when she put her hand on the side of your face; "awwwwwwww, what a cute blush!" her smile softened and she leaned in, catching your lips in a kiss.  
When she pulled back she grabbed your hand and led you out of the room and into the back yard where she turned and smiled that same soft smile down at you, "you're not too bad a kisser (y/n)." you blushed at her remark and turned to look elsewhere, your gaze rested on a spider web that had been spun on a lilac bush. Vriska put a hand on your shoulder, "(y/n)? I assumed that was a good complement. Don't you get it all the time?" you shook your head, the blush on your face growing darker. "Actually Vriska…no….that was my first kiss…."  
The silence dragged on, only interrupted by the sounds of crickets chirping. You looked up at Vriska who was staring at you, shock on her features and a cobalt flush on her cheeks, "you mean…I…was your first kiss?" you nodded slowly and looked at the ground, suddenly embarrassed about it. You gasped when you were pulled into a hug, "you should have said something (y/n) I wouldn't have made you play if you hadn't kissed anyone yet." You shrugged and buried your face into her collar bone, "I'm glad it was you that was my first…." Vriska rubbed your back and the two of you standing back there for awhile.  
"Hey (y/n)?" you nodded as an indication for her to continue, she sighed, "ok…(y/n), I have had these….feelings for you. I didn't know what they were until I talked to (f/n) about them and they told me it's similar to our 'red' feelings…you humans call it…love?" she said the last word in a way that made it seem foreign. You sat in the embrace and processed what she said to you, when it clicked with you, your eyes shot up to hers, "really?" she nodded at you, her cobalt eyes were shining brightly, "yes (y/n), I mean it." You smiled up at her and wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her into another kiss, when the two of you separated, Vriska smiled at you, a blue blush on her face, "so (y/n), does this mean you'll be my matesprite?" you nodded quickly and hugged her again, listening to her heart beat and the sound of the crickets.


End file.
